


False Coin

by lawgoddess



Series: lawgoddess's Pornalot 2016 entries [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawgoddess/pseuds/lawgoddess
Summary: Arthur can't take what he wants, so he takes what he can get.Part 2 of lawgoddess's Pornalot 2016 entries. Lightly edited from the original.





	

The king was retiring to his chambers for the night when his men saw a hooded figure in the  
hallway. Leon gave the order for the intruder to halt, and with Elyan’s sword at his throat he  
drew back his hood. 

Arthur was surprised to see that it was just a boy, no older than sixteen, with dark hair and blue  
eyes and a pretty face. 

He reminded Arthur of Merlin, a bit younger, but with the same ethereal look. 

“What’s your name, boy?” Leon demanded, watching the lad closely for any threat to the king. “And why are you sneaking around the castle after the last bell?” 

“My name is Daegal, sir. I meant no harm. I was out catching frogs.” 

Leon was inclined to throw him in the dungeons overnight to teach him a lesson, but Arthur  
intervened. 

“He’s just a boy catching frogs. You and I used to do the same thing when we were his age.” 

Arthur turned to Daegal. “You can go home. But next time be back before curfew.” 

The boy mumbled his thanks and fled. Arthur went on to his chambers, which Merlin had  
decorated with flowers and rose petals so that Arthur and Gwen could have a romantic night. 

_That’s Merlin, always hoping that this time he and Gwen would make a baby,_ Arthur thought sadly. 

And he did his duty with Gwen, knowing as well as Merlin did that Camelot needed an heir. 

Gwen was beautiful, and he loved her. 

If their lovemaking felt perfunctory, it wasn’t her fault. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Arthur’s prick was hard when he woke up. His head was tangled with wild dreams about Daegal,  
and about Merlin, and about a third person who was neither Daegal nor Merlin but a sort of  
blurred composite of both of them. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

As he went about his day Arthur had to push away thoughts about Daegal. 

He was self-aware enough to know that he wanted Merlin, and that he couldn’t have him. He  
knew that Gwen guessed he was in love with his manservant, and he wouldn’t betray her by  
taking Merlin to bed. 

Or if he were completely honest with himself, he wasn't ready to betray Gwen _yet_. 

But Daegal… 

He was unimportant, and maybe if Arthur took him, it would slake some of his thirst for Merlin. 

Arthur was not in the habit of casually bedding servants. In fact, before Gwen he could count his  
sexual partners on one hand, and that included one clumsy and delicious fumble with Leon  
when they were fourteen. 

When he was caught woolgathering in council twice in the space of an hour, he made up his  
mind. If the opportunity arose, he would have Daegal, just once. 

And then he would get on with his life. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Fate seemed to make things easy for Arthur. 

He ran into Daegal that night, alone, and asked him if he would accompany him to his chambers  
to talk about a possible job in the stables. 

After tonight, he did not want to run into Daegal much, and the stables would be a good place  
for him. 

The boy was willing to accompany him, and once they were alone and Arthur gave him a cup of  
wine, he was willing to negotiate. In fact, it was almost too easy. 

Arthur saw no point in beating around the bush. 

“If you spend the night here and do what I want, I will give you a gold coin, on condition that  
you never speak of this to anyone, and that you do not expect it to happen again. Do you  
understand?” 

“Yes, Sire,” the boy answered, looking up at Arthur seductively. 

Daegal stood up and began taking off his clothes, and some of Arthur’s guilt was relieved. The  
youth was not inexperienced, anyway. He reached for Arthur, and Arthur set out the rules. 

“No talking and no touching unless I ask for it.” 

Daegal was a fast learner, and seemed willing to mold himself into whatever Arthur needed him  
to be. 

Arthur undressed himself and sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs wide and beckoning  
Daegal to kneel between them. 

He’d had better blow jobs, even from Gwen, who didn't care much for the act. But there was no down side to having your cock  
sucked. He threaded his fingers through Daegal’s hair as Daegal worked hard for his money, and  
tried not to think at all. 

Arthur pushed Daegal’s head away when he was on the verge of coming, and ordered him to lie  
face down on the bed. It was easier to pretend if he couldn’t look into his eyes. 

Arthur dipped his fingers into a salve Gaius had given him for skin abrasions, and efficiently  
worked Daegal open. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t want to make tender love to him  
either. 

When he fucked Daegal, he did it hard, knowing that his anger and frustration had nothing to do  
with the lad, but taking it out on him anyway. 

“Bring yourself off,” he commanded, and the boy did so with a will, reaching underneath his  
body to grasp his prick. They finished at the same time, with Arthur biting off a word that  
started with an “M” sound. 

Afterward, Arthur gave the boy the promised coin, and warned him again not to speak of the  
incident to anyone. He wanted to add, “Especially Merlin,” but knew that it would be a mistake  
to reveal himself in that way. 

Daegal left silently, and Arthur lay back on the bed, filled with self-loathing and the knowledge  
that he wanted Merlin more than ever. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 

Daegal died a few days later, at the hands of yet another assassin that Merlin saved Arthur from.  
As always, Arthur never let on that he knew about Merlin’s powers. 

Arthur was sorry for the loss of someone so young. 

But mostly he was sorry because he saw Merlin shedding tears over Daegal’s body.


End file.
